The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder (VCR) including a television set.
Lately a device for controlling VCRs by a TV program specifying code consisting of several digits of numbers known as a "Plus Code" or "G Code," is widely used in countries such as the United States. After storing a number of the specifying codes, such a device controls the VCR so that the latter automatically performs one by one recording of TV programs designated by the codes.
Such specifying codes are published in TV program listings of newspapers or TV guides. Users are able to control VCRs by inputting the codes through the keypad after initializing the device once. However, such a convenient device is useless if the user does not want to record any TV program on the VCR.